Notte E Giorno Noche Y Día
by Dalian0208
Summary: El día es hermoso, nadie lo niega, ve y protege todo lo que lo abarca. La noche, es igual de hermosa, igualmente, nadie lo puede negar, ve y protege lo que el día no puede. A su vez, ve las cosas más oscuras del mundo y de lo que lo abarca.
1. Prólogo

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, de nuevo soñó con aquel día de mierda, no exageraría al decir que fue el peor de su miserable y puta vida. Se levantó de su "cama" pues sólo eran un montón de colchas y almohadas amontonadas en el suelo de una habitación de paredes negras y gastadas. Suspiro mientras entrecerraba sus orbes violetas y camino a una de las puertas borgoña que adornaban la estancia. Daba a una habitación donde se guardaba ropa, está tenía 2 puertas; una que daba a su alcoba y otra que daba a un pasillo de un edificio a punto de derrumbarse. En esa habitación había montones de zapatos, tanto como para hombres como para mujeres o niños de ambos sexos. También ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, claro que de 2° mano.

En ese lugar no tenían el dinero como que para que cada uno tuviera siquiera un pequeño armario, como así no tenían para ropa para cada uno, por lo que simplemente juntaban lo que tenían y lo compartían entre todos los que vivían en la estructura. Cogió una campera negra con capucha, era de hombre, por lo que le quedaba grande. Aun así se quitó la camiseta básica blanca que traía sobre su desnudo cuerpo y colocó directamente su campera, luego ocultó sus piernas y bragas de vistas indeseadas con un pantalón ajustado negro, terminando con zapatillas de skate negras y blancas en sus pies, con caña.

Salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar a las escaleras. El edificio no tenía ascensor, pues eran meramente 4 pisos y nadie estaba incapacitado de alguna manera, pero si ese fuera el caso, el 1° piso se disponía de una enfermería/hospital en malas condiciones, pero ideal para tratar cualquier herida. Bajo a trote ligero. Los cuartos para dormir estaban en el último piso, el tercero era una clase de lugar de entretenimiento equipado con variadas consolas de última generación que los más pequeños se encargaron de robar, videojuegos, una mesa de pool y póker, un futbolito, tenía un pinball, y más juegos y cosas puramente para la entretención de los niños y adolescentes. El segundo era para entretención más adulta, tenía un bar, un escenario con caño, mesas para comer y beber, básicamente un bar de mala muerte que era 24/7, tenía personas suficientes para mantener ese tipo de servicio, además había habitaciones dedicadas puramente al más lascivo de los coitos.

El primer piso donde se dirigía era todo lo administrativo y médico del lugar. También había 2 maneras de llegar al 2° piso, por la escalera puramente para el personal o una que estaba por fuera y era por donde entraban las personas "invitadas". Como no era su caso, simplemente salió por la puerta "principal" de la estructura, mientras saludaba con su mano alzada a las personas que trabajaban para ella. Por qué sí, ella era la gerente del lugar, pero no la dueña y tenía que cuidar de su familia que era conformada por todas las personas que trabajan en la estancia, desde el más joven, al más viejo.

Empezó a caminar por el asfalto, puede que avanzará por el medió de la calle pero estaba segura de que ningún vehículo iba a siquiera rozarla, ya que ese lugar... en esas horas siempre estaba llenó, siempre y en cierta parte de la calle no se podía avanzar con vehículo y debían caminar. Así de exitoso era el bar de mala muerte en una de las grandes ciudades de Italia. Aunque ya no era tan mala muerte cómo hace 5 años, cuando le dejaron aquel bar, sólo era ella y su mejor amiga y autoproclamada "mano derecha", Eis Warner.

Ella era una mujer de personalidad amable y sádica, un poco extraño, con el tiempo se dio cuenta ya de que era una mujer explosiva y bastante bipolar. Pero no se podía quejar, con la vida de mierda que a ambas les tocó vivir. La fémina tenía unos profundos orbes azul marino que brillaban en amabilidad, cuando se enojaba, brillaban en el más frío sadismo. Su cabello era largo y de un negro azulado, cubría hasta su media espalda con algunas ondas y puntas en un hermoso color cian.

Salió de la tienda en donde pasó a comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos, necesitaba uno, pues ya se sentía estresada y no tenía ningún hombre con quien poder pasar una agradable noche. Por lo menos así era desde que él se marchó, no estuvo con ningún hombre después de aquel. Quién aún la hace suspirar en sus sueños. Saco una colilla y guardo una de sus puntas entre sus labios, luego saco un encendedor y con una mano cuidando que al fuego no le llegará ningún viento que lo apagará encendió aquel lento pero mortal veneno. Camino perdiendo su mirar en el hermoso cielo estrellado de esa noche y la luna. Ah, la luna, el astro rey de la oscuridad, la Reina que ve y cuida lo que su Rey ni puede ver ni proteger. Para ella, la noche era su dueña, mientras que el día era el dueño de cierta persona que siempre recordaría, en sus más hermosos sueños y en sus más horrorosas pesadillas.

• • • •

Miro la luna desde la ventana de su despachó, siempre la recordaba, jamás había noche en las cuales no soñara con ella. Se preguntaba en lo que estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento. Aunque lo suponía, pues era la gerente de un bar 24/7, tendría muy poco tiempo para dormir como Dios manda. Él no podía quejarse, seguramente el dispondría de más tiempo para dormir. Si su tutor espartano y su familia no le dejarán tantos problemas que se le enseñaban en papeleos que tenía que revisar y firmar. Lo cual significaba toneladas de papales que tenían que pasar por su mano y no podía llegar y firmar. No. Tenía que leer todo el maldito documento sino quería ser víctima de una estafa.

Lo cual parecía irónico si se consideraba su situación. Después de todo ¿Quién querría meterse con el Décimo Vongola o más conocido por Neo Vongola Primo? ¿Quién? ¿Se les ocurre alguien más que no sea Reborn o alguien que tenga su plena confianza? Yo, sinceramente no creo. Y lástima por el pobre diablo que siquiera intenté tal desfachatez. Por qué ahora, ya no era cobarde y su paciencia era puesta a prueba bastante seguido en el tipo de trabajo que le obligaron a tomar.

Aun así, hubo ciertas partes de su vida que pasaron solamente a que le obligaron a tomar el puesto. Pues pudo conocer a una mujer tan perfectamente imperfecta quién le regaló una hermosa historia de amor y su mayor tesoro; Ieyasu. Su adorado hijo de 4 años, quien aún no conoce a su madre. Sin embargo, jamás le preguntó por ella. Y él no tenía intención de hablarle a su pequeño hijo de su madre a menos que preguntará. Después de todo, que pasaba si Ieyasu no quería o no tenía interés en ese tema, además aún no la superaba como para hablar de ella imparcialmente o sin alterarse de alguna manera. Dos años de vida no se podían superar tan fácilmente. Ella se lo advirtió, pero no pensó que había calado tan hondo en su corazón.

Con ella jamás tuvo algo más que noches de placer y relajación. Siempre se encontraba con ella en la barra de algún bar. Admitía que la primera vez que intercambiaron más que palabras estaba medio pasado de copas, pero jamás pudo olvidar la primera vez que sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de "esa" mujer, SU mujer. Fue un momento mágico, más cuando se quedaban en la mansión Vongola y compartían catre durante toda la noche. En esas circunstancias él despertaba primero y quedaba embobado observando la pacífica mueca que ella ponía en el 5° sueño. Claramente que también se ponía a admirar la silueta y piel de la fémina. Esa blanquecina piel que en algunas partes estaba oculta por tinta que la hacía resaltar y que la hacían ver como un maravilloso cuadro, esa tela lo volvía loco, jamás podría olvidarla. Cuando enterraba sus dedos en el largo cabello blanco que le cubría, el ese entonces, hasta la mitad del muslo. Como se hacía moños mientras estaba desnuda en la orilla de su cama, el sabor de sus labios, sus sonrisas picaras y ojos coquetos. El placer de ser reprochado por esos hermosos ojos bicolores, sin duda amaba la imperfecta perfección de esa mujer que lo traía arrastrando. Y a quien no había visto en 4 años, se preguntaba lo que sería de ella con esa vida que le tocó tener.

Agregando el hecho de que su hijo tenía bastantes similitudes con ella. Por ejemplo, se le hacía fácil saber cuándo alguien mentía, ni Hibari, Mukuro o Reborn podían ocultar algo o mentirle al pequeño. Todos pensaban que era por la Hyper Intuición, pero él sabía que había heredado esa habilidad de esa mujer, eso sí no quería decir que no la había heredado, pues estaba 100% seguro que el crío era su hijo y presentaba ya lo desarrollos de las habilidades de la Vongola. Otro ejemplo seria su cabello, el niño tenía el mismo problema que él en cuanto a la anti gravedad que presentaba su cabello puntiagudo, pero el color era un castaño casi rubio y no rubio de amarillo sino que era casi blanco. Sus ojos, que también eran como los de él cuando era pequeño, eran grandes y resplandecían en inocencia, sin embargo, el derecho no tenía la misma tonalidad que el izquierdo; pues el primero era de un color miel, mientras que el último de un color chocolate. Suponía que era debido a que la mujer tiene el cabello albino y su ojo derecho era de un gris casi blanco y el contrario era de un negro ónice. Por lo que su conclusión fue que el niño era la combinación perfecta de esa mujer y el.

Con un pequeño suspiro y una mirada nostálgica camino a su alcoba, ya terminó de firmar los problemas de sus guardianes y estaba cansado, ese fue un día agotador, aunque siempre eran agotadores aquello días donde sus guardianes salían y causaban destrozos. Por lo que cuando su cuerpo estuvo sobre la suave tela de su cama inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron para volver a ser abiertos hoy, pero más tarde. Ya que eran las tres de la mañana.


	2. Raven

Se removió buscando una inexplicable calidez que estaba a su lado, hasta su escucho una risilla de un niño pequeño, más concretamente la risa de su pequeño hijo quien tironeaba con sus pequeñas manos su cabello. Inconscientemente sonrió tierno y entreabrió sus orbes castaños encontrándose con los grandes luceros bicolores de su hijo y una sonrisa pequeña.

-Hey, pequeño- saludo sonriente mientras se estiraba perezoso y lo abrazaba ligeramente con una sonrisa. Recibió por respuesta los brazos del pequeño alrededor de su cuello y una risa infantil. Le gustaban esos momentos que podía pasar con su hijo, era como si fuera una persona normal, un Civil y no un jefe de la familia más poderosa del bajo mundo. Podría decir que no tenía preocupaciones excepto la madre del crío que tenía entre sus brazos. Su mirada se puso melancólica por unos instantes, rápidamente se recompuso, no quería que Ieyasu lo pillara con esa mirada. Pero se le hacía difícil, pues el niño se parecía cada vez más a su madre, y sabía que en algún momento tendría que soltar toda la sopa... esperaba que eso fuera en unos cuantos años más.

-Padre, ¿jugarías conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño con una voz e inocencia, en otras palabras con esa miradita de cachorro perdido, a la cual no podía negarse. Esa mirada admitía con pesar que la saco de la familia Sawada, lo cual lamentaba profundamente. Agregando que el chico era un buen manipulador, más esa mirada, difícil era decirle que no, tenía todo para conseguir lo que quisiera de su parte y los guardianes. Aun así asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y estiró los músculos de su espalda, necesitaba dormir bien si quería jugar con su hijo y luego encargarse del papeleo que le provocaba serios dolores de cabeza.

• • • •

Expulsó el humo por su nariz y boca, había llegado a una pequeña plaza y el sol pronto llegaría a su punto máximo. Del edificio había salido a las tres de la mañana, ahora si su reloj biológico y la ubicación del sol no le fallaban debían de ser las once de la mañana aproximadamente. Recordó a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ese hombre tenía una súper intuición que era de temer, o la conocía tan bien que aprendió a saber cuándo decía la verdad y cuando mentía. La verdad, no le sorprendería que aquello fuese verdad, pues si él la conocía mejor que ella misma, ella también lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a su misma. Por lo que era un trato justo, según ella. Pensó en el hijo que perdió hace cuatro años, se preguntaba cómo era ahora, lo único que sabía era que su cabello era de un castaño pálido, casi blanco, suponía que se debía a sus genes, esperaba que sólo hubiera sacado eso de parte de ella, prefería que fuera igual al padre, quien era mucho mejor persona que ella.

Al recordar a ciertas personas e incidentes de su infancia su mirada se oscureció y su flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho cubrió su mirar. Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza de lado a lado, no podía pensar en el dueño de la estructura en esos momentos, no quería estar con un humor de perros en esos momentos, menos ahora que tenía que volver a sacar las cuentas de ese mes. Por lo que con una última calada a la segunda colilla de la noche, dejo caer el veneno y para apaciguar completamente el fuego que consumía el tabaco. Posteriormente inició una lenta y calmada caminata rumbo a la estructura de aquel lugar. A las once de la mañana.

• • • •

Suspiro cansado. Había recibido los reportes de Ryōhei en la misión que le encargo. Aunque sabía que era una persona que siempre daba el 100, era uno de sus guardianes que más destrozos causaba. Bueno, mejor dicho... la única persona de la Décima Familia Vongola que no causaba destrozos a diestra y siniestra era Chrome. Y le estaba profundamente agradecido de que no le causara papeleo extra.

\- ¿Entonces, Onii-san? Esta vez fueron dos autos, una camioneta y un camión, además de dos edificios de cuatro pisos cada uno y dos hectáreas de un bosque en el sur ¿no? Eso debería de resumir un poco el destrozo- el peliblanco rio nervioso con una de sus manos vendadas en la nuca y otra oculta en su costoso traje.

-Lo siento al extremo, Sawada. Creo que me pase un poco al extremo- ante lo dicho el castaño no pudo hacer más que elevar una de sus cejas de forma inquisidora. Eso era pasarse un poco. Se calmó mentalmente, en eso tenía razón, esta vez se pasó poco, uno de sus guardianes si querían podían destruir una ciudad a puñetazos si querían. Por eso le agradaría a Chrome que no fuera tan destructiva. Suspiro cansado, otra vez, y negó con la cabeza dándole su típica sonrisa que abarcaba todo, tranquila, cálida y amable.

-No, no te preocupes, Onii-san. A todos nos pasa a vez en cuando- calmó, luego añadió -. Si quieres ahora puedes ir a descansar y si ves a Hana, mándale saludos de mi parte- Ryōhei sonrió y con un extremo se retiró alegre de la habitación. En cuanto escucho el clic de la puerta al cerrarse su típica mueca cálida y alegre fue reemplazada por una triste y melancólica, era así desde hace cuatro años. Cuando ella se marchó y el no pudo hacer más que observar y gritar su nombre en silencio -Raven- murmuró melancólico, dándose la vuelta en su caro asiento de cuero.

• • • •

Estornudo levemente mientras firmaba unos documentos en una habitación destartalada. Con el barniz en mal estado y ciertas partes con polvo o demás. Sintió que alguien la llamaba, casi siempre le pasaba desde hace cuatro años cuando dejo a Tsuna junto con su hijo. En más de una ocasión le daba por odiar su "sexto sentido". Pues intuía cosas que prefería ignorar, pero luego recordaba que la información era poder, así que no podía quejarse sobre eso realmente.

Comprobó el último papel de la pila y con un suspiro relajado y un estiramiento de brazos al cielo se levantó de la incómoda silla de madera en la que estaba. Rodeó la mesa simple de madera, quito el seguro y salió tranquilamente por la única puerta de la habitación que funcionaba como su "despacho". Hoy no tenía más trabajo, además tampoco debía de ir al bar para asegurarse de que todo funcionará como debía, ese día y noche era el turno de Eis. Por lo que perfectamente estaba en condiciones de emborracharse. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de olvidar sus penas y pasar un buen rato por lo menos una hora... lo aprovechaba al máximo. Después de todo, ella consideraba a la bebida un suero que la ayudaba a olvidar sus penas, pero ese suero estaba caducando, ya no era lo mismo, cada vez se tardaban más en emborracharse y eso no le agradaba.

Aun así subió por las escaleras hasta el bar y abrió la campera gris con la que andaba dejando ver su gran busto oculto por una minúscula tela negra que, a su vez, dejaba ver el plano vientre de la mujer con una cobra en tinta rodeando su cintura, la cola terminaba en su bajo vientre y la cabeza descansaba en la parte antes de entrar al valle entre sus senos. Su cabello albino cubría completamente el lado derecho de su cara y bajaba liso hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera. Y portaba un buzo que se mostraba un tanto caído por su cadera y firmemente agarrado a sus tobillos con calzado del mismo color, obviamente unas zapatillas con caña.

Tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes del bar y pidió una cerveza al barman, quien era un amigo bastante cercano de Eis, Riegel. Un muchacho de mediana altura y esbelto, su cabello era ónix y lacio cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo junto con gran parte de su cara y sus ojos o ojo era de un rojo escarlata. Vestía el típico traje de garzón o barman.

-Dame una cerveza, Riegel.

-Boss, ¿de nuevo va a actuar como una clienta?- la fémina se limitó a asentir mientras recibía la botella de cerveza. El muchacho de no más de 20 años negó con la cabeza y suspiro. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo comportamiento en su jefa, de hecho era por esa actitud relajada que era subestimada por las personas que querían infringirle daño. Lo peor era que ella se dejaba, ya que ellos no le han dado nada por lo que luchar. Él quería creer que si esas personas lastimaban a alguien del personal o mínimamente que viviera bajo el techo de la estructura ella tomaría todas y cada una de las cartas en el asunto. Y haría algo contra del abuso que ella estaba aguantando.

• • • •

-Jūdaime, ya no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Esa familia nos está causando demasiados problemas últimamente y usted ha estado haciendo la vista gorda- comentó repentinamente su autoproclamada mano derecha. Ya se le había hecho extraño el que no hablará o discutiera con su mano izquierda. Los demás le dedicaron una mirada curiosa, pues no estaban enterados de que Vongola estuviera siendo atacada por una familia enemiga. A excepción, claro, de su mano derecha y el asesor externo, Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyōya, respectivamente.

\- ¿De qué está hablando, Dame-Tsuna?- cuestionó impasible el, ahora adulto, mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, Reborn. Río nervioso mientras recibía las miradas serias de su familia más cercana. Estaban todos en una habitación comiendo anímicamente, con sus guardianes, las chicas, su tutor, las familias de sus guardianes, su hijo en la otra esquina de la mesa. Rodeó era tan pacífico, hasta que el comentario de su mano derecha tenso notablemente el habiente.

-De una familia enemiga que ha estado atacando y/o interviniendo en algunos intercambios. Y Gokudera-kun, no hago la vista gorda, tan sólo estoy esperando la respuesta de cierta persona- informó calmó y estrangulando a su mano derecha, en su mente claro, aunque sus ojos denotaban cierta amenaza homicida. Hibari, quien se sentaba a un lado de su hijo, abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente a su jefe. Tsuna con un suspiro rendido asintió y con una señal de mano le dijo que hablará, ya que su Guardián de la Nube sabía lo mismo que él, cosas que Gokudera no sabía de esta familia.

-La familia Bastie hasta hace cinco años era una familia neutral. No tenían aliados, y sus enemigos eran pocos, pero recientemente tomo a la Vongola como un enemigo, la razón es desconocida. No hay registros en ninguna parte de que hayamos atacado a esa Familia, en ninguna generación. No sabemos lo que planean, no la razón de sus ataques. Agregando el hecho de que pareciera que están esperando algo... al igual que tú- terminó de informar el Guardián de la Nube. Hayato miro a su querido jefe con sospecha, y no era el único, Tsuna hace siete años era el jefe de la Vongola, era posible que el haya atacado. Más descartaban la idea, pues era casi imposible que ese hombre, un pacifista de primera, diera la orden siquiera. Por lo que todos, automáticamente fijaron sus ojos en el Guardián de la Niebla. Era el único capaz de provocar un ataque.

-Mukuro no tiene nada que ver con la familia Bastie. Son alemanes y, como dijo Hibari, ellos están esperando la reacción de una persona problemática a mi parecer- hablo jugando nerviosamente con su tenedor. Ahora todos dirigieron su atención a su cielo, estaban a punto de empezar una batalla bestial en tan lindo comedor, todos estaban con sus armas en sus manos, ahora las habían bajado.

\- ¿Y quién es esa persona al extremo, Sawada?- pregunto el Guardián del Sol. Tsuna cambio su semblante por uno más serio y dijo sus orbes en los de su pequeño hijo que observaba a todos con curiosidad. Ahí lo entendieron, por lo menos la mayoría.

-Raven, la madre de Ieyasu- el silencio fue absoluto y los ojos de su pequeño hijo se aguaron.


	3. Mal presentimiento

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Tuvo un mal sueño. Rozo su frente con la punta de sus dedos y luego llevo su mano al órgano encargado de bombear sangre. Estaba agitado. No recordaba exactamente lo que había soñado, solo la sangre esparcida en el suelo de piedra y el llanto de un niño. Generalmente no le afectaban los gritos o llantos de niños inocentes, pero por alguna razón el llanto de ese niño sí que le calo hondo. Y pensó que solo se sentiría afectada de esa manera si… llorara de esa manera su hijo. Un mal presentimiento se incrusto en su pecho, y dudaba siquiera que saldría pronto. Una lagrima callo de su ojo visible, mientras se perdía viendo al infinito.

• • • •

Sacudió somnolienta su cabello azulado, recién acababa de despertar, tras sólo tres horas de sueño. No podía quejarse, pues era su trabajo, aunque debía de reconocer que era agotador trabajar 24 horas enteras y luego recordaba a su jefa. ¿Cuántas horas de sueño tendrá realmente? Era gerente de un bar que funcionaba 24/7 y en ocasiones cerraban por algún imprevisto, modificaciones o cumpleaños, lo cual sucedía unas cuántas veces al año y ella trabajaba sólo las 24 horas de un día de la semana. Día que su jefa usaba para emborracharse y dedicarse a lo puramente administrativo. Pero eso no hacía que no se preguntara si esa mujer descansaba.

Se despojó de su camisa y bragas para luego dar el agua de la regadera de su baño. Si una cosa le encantaba era el agua fría, para ella no había mejor sensación. Excepto claro estar con sus compañeros, amigos y familia. Pero eso era tema a parte. Considerando que sólo pudo dormir tres horas y su turno era desde las seis de la mañana de un día para terminar a las seis de la mañana del otro día, quería decir que tendría que haber dormido desde las seis hasta las nueve, pudo haber dormido más tiempo, le hubiera gustado dormir más tiempo…. Pero al parecer a su jefa no, pues tuvo que levantarse a las siete de la mañana para ir a retirar el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amiga/hermana que parecía pegado al taburete del bar. Y aunque ella fuera del aspecto de estar borracha, la conocía profundamente para decir con certeza o meter las manos al fuego que aunque a esa mujer le dieran cien barriles de cerveza, vino o sake… ellas no quedaría 100% inconsciente, puede que se le mueva el piso al caminar, pero conservaría gran parte de su consciencia. Lo suficiente como para no nublar su juicio en momentos críticos. Por lo que su trabajo era que llegará a su habitación y se durmiera en la misma.

Mas no podía decir que era una molestia o siquiera reclamar aquella actitud irresponsable, pues ninguna de las gentes que vivían bajo ese techo tenían el más mínimo derecho a reclamar algo, ya que de las 25 personas que vivían en el lugar; todas fueron salvadas o rescatadas por su jefa Raven. Todas le debían la vida. Y ella no se veía con el derecho para reclamar o criticar algo referente a Raven, además ella jamás les dio motivos para molestarlos. Sólo… callarse todo su dolor y sufrimiento.

 _"_ _Me preguntó si alguien ha visto o escuchado su dolor. Me preguntó si alguien puede comprenderla"_

Esa frase o cuestionamiento siempre ha rondado su mente, desde que la conoció con apenas ocho años y la salvo de un destino incierto.

• • • •

Suspiro, estaba preocupado. Por su querido jefe, Ieyasu y su familia. Eso jamás podría negarlo, pero tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta, sólo para él. Su orgullo era bastante como para admitir aquello de forma fácil. Quería saber lo que su jefe le ocultaba, también el hecho de que esa tal Raven sea la madre del Onceavo y nadie de la familia la conociera le preocupaba bastante. Tal vez si la conocían, tal vez la hubieran visto por la calle sin siquiera darse cuenta. Cualquier cosa era posible, después de todo no sabían quién era, sólo sabían su nombre y que tiene algo que ver con la Familia Bastie. Podía indagar levemente por la apariencia de su hijo, ella probablemente era albina y padecía de heterocromia. Mas sólo era una suposición, ni siquiera podía confirmarlo.

Frunció el ceño molesto y golpeó la pared a su lado, el impacto resonó por el vacío pasillo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía saber acerca de esa mujer? ¿Por qué su jefe jamás había mencionado su nombre desde el día en que cruzó el pórtico de la mansión con un bulto en sus brazos? ¿Por qué nadie sabía nada? Quizás el Décimo quería proteger a alguien, quizás terminaron mal y no quisiera saber nada de ella, quizás algo sucedió y Raven no pudo estar con Tsunayoshi. Había demasiadas probabilidades y le molestaba no poder confirmar ninguna. Escucho pasos acercarse, pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y levantó la mirada, observando como Yamamoto y Ryōhei caminaban a su dirección con sus típicas sonrisas amables y cálidas.

Le gustaría poder comportarse como ellos, pero simplemente no podía. Eran demasiados secretos que, para la Familia, eran necesarios saber, y el único que sabía algo era su jefe, pero este no decía absolutamente nada. Lo cual lo frustraba mucho más que los otros Guardianes Vongola.

—Hey, Gokudera— saludo el castaño oscuro con su mano alzada y su típica sonrisa. Gokudera, se dio cuenta de que esos Guardianes estaban igual de preocupados que él, sus miradas no tenían su usual brillo, sus sonrisas se notaba a kilómetros que eran fingidas, Ryōhei cerraba sus puños con fuerza y en algunas ocasiones mordía su labio inferior. Yamamoto, por otro lado estaba bastante tenso, podía decirlo por sus manos y hombros, además de que traía su Shigure Kintoki colgando de su hombro siendo que jamás la portaba dentro de la mansión Vongola.

—Friki del Béisbol, Cabeza de Césped— murmuro un tanto aturdido.

— ¿Qué te sucede, al extremo? Cabeza de Pulpo— pregunto un sonriente, aunque como la del otro Guardián esta estaba un poco tensa. El peli plata suspiro, no había necesidad de preocuparse aún, disfrutaría la calma antes de la tormenta. Sonrió irónico para sus adentros, se suponía que él era la tormenta. Negó con la cabeza y camino hasta estar entre ambos.

—Supongo que lo mismo que ha ustedes— dijo resguardando sus manos en ambos bolsillos de su pantalón, aunque en vez de detenerse entre ambos hombres siguió su camino en busca de respuesta… esperaba que si preguntaba a su jefe este le informara algo más sobre la situación actual. Quería poder calmarse un poco, pero dudaba molestarlo ahora, pues después de la confesión sobre Raven, el Décimo se llevó a su hijo. Quien se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su padre. Debían de estar en su despachó en estos momentos. Por lo que preguntaría en la mañana. No quería ni podía interrumpir ese momento de padre e hijo.

• • • •

Pasó su mano por su frente, estaba sudando frío. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Elevó su mirada a la Luna que iluminaba esa noche. Como siempre; era hermosa y relajante. Pero la presión en su pecho aumentó ¿Su hijo estará sufriendo? Se preguntaba. Y con eso salió de su habitación rumbo al bar. Le tocaba esa noche.


	4. Lágrimas

¿Quien sabe? yo tambien me lo pregunto.

* * *

¿Qué le decía? Era lo único que cruzaba su mente en esos momentos. Después de que nombrara a Raven Ieyasu puso una cara de tristeza que se le cortó el aliento. No le gustaba aquel sentimiento en el adorable rostro de su pequeño hijo. Y estuvo a punto de prometerse a sí mismo que esa expresión no estaría nunca más en su rostro. Pero eso sería demasiado ingenuo de su parte. Quizás lo hubiera hecho hace 10 o 7 años atrás, sin embargo, él sabía, ambos sabían que muchas más tristezas le esperaban a su querido hijo. Tristezas que le hubiera gustado evitar.

—Ieyasu, ¿tú... quieres saber de tu madre?— pregunto con voz suave. Su hijo levanto la mirada llorosa. Observo cuidadosamente al hombre frente él. Su padre siempre fue un hombre amable. Jamás lo había mirado con algún sentimiento negativo y siempre era optimista frente él. Pero sentía que algo había cambiado. Por qué ahora Tsuna lo miraba con tanta pena y tristeza que dolía. No quería ver esa mirada en su rostro nunca más.

—Yo... yo nunca he preguntado por ella, porque sé que te duele ese tema— Tsuna sonrió nostálgico. De verdad era su hijo, ella hacia lo mismo. Jamás preguntaba cómo se encontraba, ella lo sabía, si estaba triste lo miraba, le sonreía con ternura y lo abrazaba para que el desahogara todas sus penas. Cuando estaba feliz le preguntaba el motivo y lo celebraban. A veces no tocaba ciertos temas porque lo enfadaban, al final se descargaba con ella en la cama. Su hijo sabía que decir para que alguien terminara desahogando todo con él, Raven hacia lo mismo.

—Ella hacia lo mismo— una lagrima cayo, no hizo el amago de limpiarla. Ieyasu se levantó preocupado y se acercó a él. No quería que su padre llorara ¿Tanto le recordaba a su madre?

—Padre, si te duele hablar de ella no es necesario— transmitió abrazando firme la cintura de su padre. Se veía mayor, fue el pensamiento simultáneo de ambos Vongola. El Décimo sonrió con nostalgia y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos, sujetándolo fuerte contra de su anatomía. No quería que su hijo viera la parte débil de él.

—Ieyasu, tengo que hablarte de ella. Más bien, quiero hablarte de ella. Es algo que he callado por seis malditos años y tú tienes derecho a saber de Raven. Como era, sus costumbres, su personalidad, nuestros momentos... nuestra historia— fue la primera vez que decía una mala palabra frente su hijo. Fue la primera vez que vio tal brillo de felicidad, curiosidad y tristeza en los ojos heterocromaticos de su hijo.

• • • •

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto. Esperaba estar transmitiéndolo todo en su tono de voz. No podía creer que osara con llamarla para esa mierda. Para amenazarla con algo que ella consideraba intocable. Apretó el botón de colgado y luego, sin poder evitarlo, lanzo a la pared de concreto frente ella aquel aparato que los conectaba por simplemente audio. Sinceramente, cada vez se asombraba de que pudiera aguantar los chantajes de esa escoria. Quería matarlo, había hecho de su vida miserable el más siniestro infierno. Cerro sus puños, enterrándose sus uñas en el acto. Trataba de apaciguar su odio con dolor físico, buscaba calma en ese dolor. Sus manos empezaron a sangrar y mordió su labio, tan fuerte que también empezó a brotar aquel liquido tan esencial para el organismo.

Luego lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Intento secarlas pero nada funcionaba. Soltó un sollozo. No quería volver... a ese lugar. No quería, pero debía. Debía sino quería que su hijo fuera en su lugar. De tan solo pensar en lo que podían hacerle en ese lugar, hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Prefería pasar por ese infierno infinitas veces antes de que su pequeño pasara por cinco minutos de lo que le hicieron a ella en su infancia. No quería que se pudriera, no quería que lo cambiaran como lo hicieron con ella. Quería que cuando viera a alguien fusilado el reaccionara de mala manera, no como ella. Que solo miraba el cuerpo indiferente, incapaz de siquiera sentir pena por aquel pobre diablo que fue asesinado. No quería que lo transformaran en un asesino a sangre fría. Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Se abrazó a ella misma y se recargo en el frio muro de concreto. Poco a poco fue cayendo, hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Se sentía débil. Observo como la sangre salía de sus heridas por las uñas, que también tenían sangre. Observo como se mesclaba con sus lágrimas y lentamente caían al suelo. **Tenía tanto miedo**. Anhelaba tanto sus brazos abrazándola nuevamente, quería estar con él, sentir su calor cuando la hacía suya, su aliento cuando le susurraba cuanto la amaba, sus manos cálidas recorriendo su cuerpo. El calor del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido, aun lo recordaba. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que ese calor jamás lo abandonara, deseaba que reviviera su frio cadáver. Quería dejar de estar muerta en vida.

—No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo— sollozo —No quiero que me controlen de nuevo, ¡Tsuna!

• • • •

Sangre. Gritos. Llantos. Mamá. Se retorcía en la cama de manera casi inhumana para un niño de cuatro años. Gritaba todo lo que podía, acompañado por sus . No recordaba exactamente lo que había soñado, pero podía estar completamente seguro de que prefería jugar con su tío Lambo mucho más que experimentar algo tan terrorífico como eso. Recordaba una larga cabellera albina manchada por rojo escarlata. Un ojo negro mirándolo con tanta dulzura que, a pesar de la situación, lo embargaban en la más cálida calma. Le decía que todo estaría bien. Que nada le pasaría. Pero fuera de eso, solo un terror creciente nacía en su pecho.

Cuando volvió a sí, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de su padre y que este le susurraba palabras cálidas y calmadas al oído. Mientras lo mecía de adelante a atrás. No solo estaba él, también estaban presentes los Guardianes de su padre. Que buen heredero por asustarse con tan solo una simple pesadilla. Sin embargo, eso no evito que se aferre llorando al cuerpo cálido de su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ieyasu? ¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó con voz serena mientras frotaba su espalda e intentaba calmar los sollozos de su querido hijo. En esos momentos era cuando agradecía a su papeleo por provocar que él se desvelara tanto.

—Nada, padre— contesto un poco más calmo. Aunque aún soltaba uno que otro sollozo. Partiéndole el alma a su padre. Debió de soñar algo realmente malo si reaccionaba de esa manera — ¿Padre, mamá tenía el pelo blanco y sus ojos eran negros?— inquirió con voz suave, su cuerpo temblaba y no soltaría por nada del mundo a su padre en esos momentos. Todos pusieron atención al término de la pregunta. Podían obtener otro indicio de la tal Raven.

— ¿Soñaste con una mujer de esas características?— el pequeño asintió — ¿Qué le pasaba?

—No lo recuerdo. Pero su cabello estaba con esa cosa roja que dentro del cuerpo y solo podía ver uno de sus ojos, que era negro. Ella era mi mamá, por qué me dedicaba la misma mirada que me das tú. Pero temblaba mucho y me sonreía, tratando de calmarme— Tsuna sonrió, como en el despacho una lágrima cayo hasta su mentón, luego se fundió con las lágrimas de su hijo. Un hombre y su hijo llorando por una mujer y madre irremplazable. Era un cuadro digno de admirar, pero también partía el alma.

—Era ella, ese sexto sentido tuyo lo heredaste de ella y porque también tienes su sangre puede que tus sueños reflejen el cómo se sienta ella. También pueden ser sus recuerdos. Ieyasu, Raven jamás me contó algo relacionado con su infancia, solo que conoció personas importantes para ella con el paso de los años. Lo poco que sé de su infancia es por que investigue ligeramente a cierta Familia. Sin embargo, me advirtió. Su pasado es lo suficientemente turbio como para que ella intentara suicidarse. No fue lindo, y puede que tu empiece a reflejar todo lo que grita en silencio. Ella... puede que rememore sus peores días. Y no será para nada agradable, Ieyasu.


End file.
